evolvedhumanpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrono-Absorption
Description Chrono-Absorption is a relatively unknown power that is similar to life draining abilities, but tends to go far beyond this. Chrono-Absorption is the ability to speed up time around a target. All energy that the target would use or give off is absorbed by the user and stored as potential energy inside their body. This ability requires the user to be in a trance like state, which is often symbolised by pupil less eyes , it is called Time Shift. Moving in and out of this state requires immense concentration. This power can be used to almost instantly age humans and absorb all the energy they would have used within the time they have aged ie. aging a human one month would mean they have effectively skipped one month of their life, with all their potential energy absorbed by the user. This power is unstable and a beginner with this power is likely to cause mass destruction because they cannot control the Time Shift. As the power grows and develops, users can also use this ability to speed up certain chemical reactions, ie. fire burning on wood, with much the same result as if it were used on a living being. When stored up, all the potential energy can be released in the forms of kinetic energy (increased strength), electrical energy or in great bursts of heat or pure energy. The control of releasing energy also matures with the power. The stored up energy can also be used to expand ones life. Levels Level 1 The power holder will not gain this ability naturally, but more likely to gentic warping or experimenting. Either way a total beginner will generally swap into Time Shift randomly and through touch, absorb as much energy from victims as possible. This initial Time Shift is likely to cause the most destruction because according to the users will power, the Time Shift may last from anywhere between 1 hour and 5 days, with the sole purpose of absorbing as much energy as possible.The user rarely has any memory of what happened while in Time Shift and absorbed energy will often be released in powerful electro-magnetic pulses. Level 2 After the initial Time Shift, the user will still randomly flash into the Time Shift but find it much easier to warp back to normal. The user can still only absorb power by touch but finds it easier to stop absorbing power in their Time Shift state. Energy expulsion will be more easily stored and be released in smaller pulses. Level 3 The power holder will have gained more or less control of the Time Shift, the user may still sporadically change to Time Shift but these occur a lot less frequently. The user also gains a semi-conscious mind while in Time Shift and generally remember what happens while in Time Shift. User will have also gained some psychic ability with the Time Shift, letting them absorb power from a target up to 5 meters away. Level 4 The power holder will have gained complete control over the Time Shift and now controls when they engage the Time Shift. It would still be hard to stop absorbing energy from a target, but it becomes a lot easier. The user can now also mentally search for a target that might be out of sight but in range, ie. a mole underground or a person in the floor above them and absorb their power using this method. Stored power can now be released in controlled discharges, but will cause a feeling of discomfort and nausea if to much power is contained within a user. Level 5 The power holder will have gained a fully conscious mind while in Time Shift and be in complete control of their actions. They will find that they can now absorb power from a spherical range of 10 meters. They wil have also gained the ability to quicken certain chemical reactions and absorb energy in this way as well. This can only be done with more intense concentration and within range of 5 meters. User can now absorb power from multiple living targets within range. Stored power over limit still causes nausea and discomfort, but discharges are now completely controlled. Level 6 The power holder will have now gained the ability to absorb power from a spherical range of 20 meters with both chemical and non-chemical sources. While in Time Shift the user will find it easier to control and release the stored up power ie. form into energy barrier or blast. User has the ability to store the rough equivalent of 12 average human lifetimes in energy without discomfort. This is when a power holder can be incredibly dangerous in combat. At this point a user will be able to use the stored energy to keep their body working, thus letting them live for unnaturally long periods of time. E-Level An evil-power holder will find that their energy absorption ratios are better ie. a normal human year is absorbed in fifteen minutes, while in E-Level it takes 10 minutes. But the user will always find it hard to control the Time Shiift and stop absorbing energy. The discharges will also be more violent and unstable. Level X After millenia of training the power holder can store incredible amounts of energy roughly equivalent to the energy a normal sun year (the amount of energy a sun uses in an Earth year) and becomes a monstrous god-like being that can create energy blasts that may rip holes in the fabric of Space-Time. These power holders no longer count as a mortal or sentient race, but as omnipotent being. Explanation This power cannot be explained by human methods of science. It is likely an illegal bio-weapon created by extra-terrestrial life forms that can be fused into DNA. Examples of Users The only current known users of this power are Dilucio and his alter ego Crepruscio. Category:Controlled Powers Category:6 levelled powers Category:Powers with an Evil Level Category:Fan-Fiction Category:None Allignment Category:Scientific powers Category:Elemantal Powers